This invention relates to a dog collar having a belt-type buckle.
Modern dog collars have snap-type connectors at their ends, which allow one quickly to install or remove the collar. These connectors are not particularly attractive, and may have, or appear to have, inadequate strength and security in some situations.
It would be desirable to provide dog owners with the alternative choice of a collar having an attractive metal buckle, without making the buckle also function as a length adjuster. This way, there would be no dangling free end of material at the buckle, when the collar was adjusted to shorter lengths; the buckle would in every case present a tidy appearance.